


The Wrong Number

by echoaes



Series: All the chances you gave me [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Minerva McGonagall, But Sirius and Remus won't stop, He's confused about it, M/M, Minerva is mama number 2, Not Severus Snape Friendly, Texting, Wolfstar adopting Harry, harry is being taken care of, only texting, so many pet names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-02-13 11:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoaes/pseuds/echoaes
Summary: A little bit of teasing between Harry and Draco, Harry is being taken care of by more than just Sirius and Remus. He is very much happy about it.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: All the chances you gave me [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520111
Comments: 33
Kudos: 336
Collections: All the chances you gave me





	1. Chapter 1

_Sunday, 14 April 2019._  
  
**_2:03am, unknown: _**Alright, I am here. So as I was saying before my lovely father broke my phone (I had to buy another one, with his credit card of course), I don't think I can stay here any longer. The only problem is that I don't want to leave my mother with him.  
**_  
_** 2:04am, unknown: I don't know what to do.   
  
**_2:06am, unknown_**: She said I could go if I wanted to but I know what would happen to her if I do.   
  
**_2:07am, unknown_**: And she doesn't want to leave.   
**_  
_** 2:08am, Harry: I'm really sorry but I think you have the wrong number ? You should try to convince her to go. I know what it's like to live in a abusive house. I hope you'll find a way out.   
  
**_2:09am, unknown_**: Fuck. You're not Pansy?  
  
**_2:10am, Harry_**: No, I'm Harry.   
  
**_2:11am, Harry_**: Sorry, you must have mistaken a numero or two.   
  
**_2:13am, unknown_**: Probably, sorry for that. If what I told you could not leave the both of us, it would be great.   
  
**_2:15am, Harry_**: I don't even know you, don't worry about it.  
**_  
_** 2:16am, unknown: Right. Did I woke you up?  
  
**_2:19am, Harry_**: No, I was studying.   
  
**_2:21am, unknown_**: It's 2 am??  
  
**_2:22am, Harry_**: You weren't sleeping either.   
  
**_2:24am, unknown_**: Fair enough. I'm curious though. You said you knew what it was to live in anabusive house ? You don't have to answer if it bothers you.   
  
**_2:27am, Harry_**: It doesn't, I lived with my aunt and uncle for years. They didn't really like and had no problems showing it. I don't live there anymore.   
  
**_2:28am, Harry_**: I've been adopted two days ago actually and I live with my new guardians now.   
  
**_2:30am,unknown_**: oh that's great, I'm happy for you.   
  
**_2:31am, Harry_**: Thank you!  
  
**_2:33am, Harry_**: Do you need to talk about what is happening at your home?  
  
**_2:36am, unknown_**: No, don't worry about it. It's fine.   
  
**_2:37am, Harry_**: Alright, I know you don't know me but sometimes it's easier to talk to a stranger, so if you need me, I'm here.   
  
**_2:38am, Harry_**: But not now because I really need to go to sleep. You should as well. Have a good night.   
  
**_2:40am, unknown_**: Thank you. Have a good night too, Harry.   
  


* * *

**_02:42am, Harry_**: Are we going to take tea together even if I have new guardians?  
  
**_02:43am, Minerva Mcgonagall_**: Harry, you do realize that I'm a teacher and that you're texting me at 2 am?  
  
**_02:44am, Harry_**: Does that mean no?  
  
**_02:45am, Minerva Mcgonagall_**: We are still going to take tea together, once a week as usual. Nothing's changing except where you live during the weekend. Now, you go to sleep and if you need to talk to me, you send me a text at a decent hour.   
  
**_02:47am, Harry_**: Oh, okay. Great.   
  
**_02:48am, Minerva Mcgonagall_**: Harry, did you had a nightmare ?  
  
**_02:49am, Harry_**: Kind of? But it's okay, I'm sorry. We'll talk later.   
  
**_02:50am, Minerva Mcgonagall_**: Try to sleep and if you can't, I'll call you and we'll talk about it.   
  
**_02:51am, Harry_**: No, it's okay. I'm going to sleep now. Thank you anyway.   
  
**_02:53am, Minerva Mcgonagall_**: Alright Harry, sleep well.   
  


* * *

**_08:23am, Harry_**: Hi   
  
**_08:25am, Ron_**: It's like 3am, why are you doing this to me   
  
**_08:26am, Harry_**: It's 8. And I'm bored.   
  
**_08:27am, Ron_**: It's like the middle of the night, what is wrong with you   
  
**_08:28am, Harry_**: Come on.   
  
**_08:29am, Ron_**: No. Sleeping. Bye.   
  
**_08:30am, Harry_**: uh fine.   
  


* * *

**_08:46am, unknown_**: hi, did you sleep well?  
  
**_08:47am, Harry_**: Oh my god, someone's finally awake. Yeah and you?  
  
**_08:48am, unknown_**: What do you mean?   
  
**_08:49am, Harry_**: Everyone sleeping, I've tried with my bestfriend and he was like "it's the middle of the night"   
  
**_08:51am, unknown_**: Did you text him at 6am or something?  
  
**_08:52am, Harry_**: No, it was like 8   
  
**_08:54am, unknown_**: Since when are you awake?  
  
**_08:55am, Harry_**: uh 5am   
  
**_08:56am, unknown_**: what the fuck dude   
**_  
_** 08:58am, Harry: I usually wake at this hour, it's normal for me   
  
**_08:59am, unknown_**: Okay but why?  
  
**_09:01am, Harry_**: My aunt usually wanted me to be awake to do the breakfast, not a big deal really.   
  
**_09:03am, unknown_**: I see. You don't know how to act, do you?  
  
**_09:05am, Harry_**: what do you mean?  
  
**_09:07am, unknown_**: I mean that you've been probably sitting on your bed for hours because you don't know what your new guardians expect of you. And you're probably having anxiety because you don't know if you should stay where you are or go and make the breakfast.   
  
**_09:08am, Harry_**: I don't like you very much.   
  
**_09:09am, unknown_**: Are they awake?  
**_  
_** 09:11am, Harry: One of them is, I think.   
  
**_09:12am, unknown_**: Go with him/her, I'm sure it's quite alright. Don't worry to much.  
  
**_09:13am, Harry_**: What if it isn't?  
  
**_09:15am, unknown_**: Trust me, it's okay. Go.   
**_  
09:16am, Harry_**: uh fine


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of teasing between Harry and Draco, Harry is being taken care of by more than just Sirius and Remus. He is very much happy about it.

_Sunday, 14 April 2019_

**_10:02am, Harry_**: Okay, you were right.   
  
**_10:03am, Unknown_**: As usual.   
  
_**10:04am, Harry**_: Your amount of modesty astound me.  
  
**_10:06am, Unknown_**: I try my best, I truly try.   
_**  
10:07am, Harry**_: I've no words.   
  
_**10:09am, Unknown**_: Did I made you speechless?  
  
_**10:10am, Harry**_: Oh dear, I'm not going to answer to that.   
  
_**10:10am, Harry**_: Also, can I ask you a question?   
  
_**10:12am, Unknown**_: Sure.   
  
_**10:12am, Harry**_: What's your name?  
  
**_10:13am, Unknown_**: And why would I tell you?   
  
_**10:14am, Harry**_: It's only fair. You know mine.   
  
_**10:15am, Unknown**_: Oh, since it's “fair”.   
  
_**10:15am, Unknown**_: Draco.  
  
_**10:16am, Harry**_: Original. For the constellation or dragon?  
  
__**10:17am, Unknown**: For the constellation, I'm surprised you know about that.   
  
**10:19am, Harry**: Yeah, I love stars. I usually read about them on ig or tumblr. I need to go ttyl!

* * *

_**10:20am, Minerva Mcgonagall**_: Feeling better?  
  
_**10:21am, Harry**_: Oh yes, don't worry about it.   
  
**_10:22am, Minerva Mcgonagall_**: Remember what we said? “no more lies” ring any bells?   
  
**_10:24am, Harry_**: Uh don't need to turn my own words against me.  
  
**_10:24am, Harry_**: It just feels too good to be true, I don't want to them too. I'm scared.   
  
**_10:26am, Minerva Mcgonagall_**: It's totally normal Harry. It's the beginning of your new life with two persons you love you and cares about you. A lot. You'll be used to it. They won't leave you. I promise you.   
  
_**10:29am, Harry**_: Alright, thank you.  
  
**_10:30am, Minerva Mcgonagall_**: Enjoy the rest of your weekend, and I'll see you tomorrow morning.   
  
**_10:31am, Harry_**: I will. I love you.   
  
**_10:31am, Minerva Mcgonagall_**: I love you too.

* * *

_Monday, 15 April 2019_

_**7:40am, Harry**_: Thank you for the weekend, it was really great. Remus and I are at the school now. Have a great day.  
  
_**7:43am, Sirius**_: You don't have to thank me, sweetheart. I appreciate it as well! Did you ate before leaving? And thank you for the little note you left, I saw it. I love you too, by the way.   
  
**_7:45am, Harry_**: Yes I did, Remus made sure of it. And you're welcome.

* * *

**_7:51am, Remus_**: I just saw the note you put in my cloak, I love you too darling. Have a good day, don't do (too much) troubles, don't forget your homework. I'll see at 4pm in class. 

**_7:52am, Remus_**: But you can still come at my office before if you need/want it.   
  
**_7:52am, Remus_**: Also, you eat correctly. You're still underwheighted.   
  
_**7:53am, Remus**_: And wear your cloak if you go outside.  
  
_**7:53am, Remus**_: And your scarf.   
  
_**7:54am, Remus**_: Ah, Sirius was right. I'm a mom.   
  
**_7:56am, Harry_**: Maybe but you're a great mom.   
  
**_7:58am, Remus_**: Thank you darling. 

* * *

**_8:03am, Harry_**: Please, kill me.   
  
_**08:04am, Draco**_: I'd love to but isn't murder illegal?   
  
_**08:05am, Harry**_: Really? That's why you won't kill me?  
_**  
08:06am, Draco**_: Yes, I respect the rules.  
  
_**08:07am, Harry**_: Playing the good boy, are you?  
  
_**08:07am, Draco**_: Uh   
  
_**08:09am, Harry**_: ;)   
  
**_08:10am, Draco_**: And this is the end of this conversation.   
  
**_08:11am, Harry_**: Oh come on! I was only kidding! It's okay if you want to be a good boy!  
  
**_08:12am, Draco_**: stfu   
  
_**08:14am, Harry**_: DID I MADE YOU FLUSTERED   
  
**_08:15am, Draco_**: NO GET OUT BYE   
  
**_08:16am, Harry:_** I was joking, come on. I swear, I'll be good.  
  
**_08:18am, Draco_**: I hate you so much.  
  
**_08:19am, Harry_**: Anyway! I hate chemistry. Well, no. I hate the professor but still.  
  
**_08:21am, Draco_**: Why?  
  
**_08:22am, Harry_**: I don't know, since day one, it's like he hates me even if I didn't know him before? He likes to made me appear like I'm just a dumb teenager.  
  
**_08:24am, Draco_**: And you aren't?  
  
_**08:24am, Harry**_: hOw dAre yOu   
  
_**08:25am, Harry**_: I may not be the smarter but I'm not the stupider.   
  
_**08:27am, Draco**_: Just ignore him, okay?  
_**  
08:28am, Harry**_: Boring.   
  
**_08:29am, Draco_**: And what are you going to do? Prank him and paint his hair pink?  
  
_**08:31am, Harry**_: You probably shouldn't have said that.   
  
_**08:32am, Draco**_: Oh no.   
  
_**08:33am, Harry**_: :)  
__**  
08:34am, Draco**: Harry no.   
**  
08:36am, Harry**: Harry yes. 

* * *

**_08:35am, Harry_**: HERMIONE I DID SOMETHING I DIDN'T MEAN TO.  
  
_**08:36am, Hermione**_: Please tell me you didn't stole dumbledore's desk again.   
_**  
08:37am, Harry**_: Okay it was like one time.   
**_  
08:37am, Harry_**: And I needed it.   
  
_**08:38am, Hermione**_: You threw it out of the Astromy's tower.   
  
_**08:39am, Harry**_: It's called science.   
  
_**08:40am, Hermione**_: It's called being a dumbass.  
  
_**08:41am, Harry**_: You know nothing about science, don't need to be petty.   
  
_**08:42am, Harry**_: I'm going to talk to Ron at least he doesn't act like you.   
  
_**08:44am, Hermione**_: That's because you two share one brain cell.  
  
_**08:45am, Harry**_: That's because we're platonic soulmates.   
**_  
08:47am, Hermione_**: What did you want to tell me?  
  
**_08:48am, Harry_**: So I may have texted mcg and told her that I love her? I didn't mean to but she always acting like a mum,,,  
  
_**08:50am, Hermione**_: What did she say?  
_**  
08:51am, Harry**_: “I love you too”  
  
_**08:53am, Hermione**_: So why are you freaking out?  
  
_**08:54am, Harry**_: Because I'm happy? Like I've two badass mom now? And she cares about me?  
  
**_08:54am, Hermione_**: Of course, she does.   
**_  
08:55am, Harry_**: HERMIONE  
  
**_08:56am, Hermione_**: What again?  
  
__**08:57am, Harry**: I love you!  
  
**08:58am, Hermione**: I love you too. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's prank gone wrong and Draco is helpful and supportive.

_Monday, 15 April 2019._  
_**  
09:01am, Harry**_: I have a plan.  
  
**_09:03am, Ron_**: Does it involves a prank?  
  
**_09:03am, Harry_**: Yes.  
  
_**09:04am, Ron**_: And professor Snape?  
  
_**09:05am, Harry**_:... Maybe   
  
**_09:07am, Ron_**: I'm in.   
  
_**09:08am, Harry**_: Come at classroom 7, I'm preparing the shampoo.  
  
**_09:09am, Ron_**: The shampoo?   
  
**_09:10am, Harry_**: A really pink shampoo.  
**__  
09:11am, Ron**: Oh dear this is going to be great.  
  


* * *

_Twitter_.   
  
**_10:03am, @harryplupin_**: I'VE MESSED UP.  
  
**_@ronweasley_**: @harryplupin OH MY GOD I JUST SAW  
  
**_@ronweasley_**: @harryplupin: WE ARE SO DEAD  
  
_**@harryplupin**_: @ronweasley CALM DOWN HE DOESN'T IT WAS US  
  
_**@siriuslupin**_: @harryplupin What happened?  
  
**_@harryplupin_**: @siriuslupin NOTHING. EVERYTHING'S OKAY.  
  
**_@siriuslupin_**: @harryplupin Funnily enough, my husband (aka your professor) just sent me a message.   
  
**_@harryplupin_**: @siriuslupin I SWEAR IT WASN'T FOR HIM  
  


* * *

**_10:47am, Harry_**: I love you.   
  
**_10:49am, Remus_**: I love you too, but we'll talk about it after class. In my office at 6pm.   
  
**_10:49am, Harry_**: Alright. 

* * *

_Twitter_   
  
_**01:17pm, @harryplupin**_: Can someone tell Hermione that not everyone loves to study or I might push her out of the Astromy's tower?   
  
_**@hermionegranger**_: @harryplupin You didn't even study for one second!   
  
**@**_**harryplupin**_: @hermionegranger I have other thing on my mind  
  
_**@hermionegranger**_: @harryplupin Like what? Dean Thomas's ass?  
  
_**@harryplupin**_: @hermionegranger I LOOKED ONLY ONCE AND HE GOT A NICE ASS   
  
_**@deanthomas**_: @harryplupin Thanks mate, your ass is great too.  
  
_**@harryplupin**_: @deanthomas Thank you!  
  


* * *

_**01:21pm, dad (s)**_: Are you dating Dean Thomas?  
  
**_01:22pm, Harry_**: No?   
  
_**01:24pm, dad (s)**_: Would you tell me if you were?  
  
**_01:25pm, Harry_**: If it's important for you, yes I guess.  
  
**_01:27pm, dad (s)_**: You are too young to date someone anyway, sweetheart.   
  
**_01:28pm, Harry_**: Weren't you 15 when you started dating Remus?  
  
**_01:29pm, dad (s)_**: Irrelevant.   
  
**_01:30pm, Harry_**: lmao sure   
  
_**01:31pm, Harry**_: You know I love you, right?  
  
_**01:32pm, dad (s)**_: Of course I know darling, I love you too. Is everything alright? 

* * *

**_03:21pm, Harry_**: I've messed up badly.  
  
**_03:22pm, Draco_**: What's going on?   
  
**_03:25pm, Harry_**: Remember when you told me to prank my professor?  
**_  
03:26pm, Draco_**: That's the opposite of what I said.   
  
**_03:27pm, Harry_**: Whatever.   
  
**_03:28pm, Draco_**: So?  
  
**_03:29pm, Harry_**: I wanted to prank him with a bucket filled with pink shampoo that I put above his classroom's door.   
  
**_03:31pm, Harry_**: But the professor who opened the door was not the good one.   
  
**_03:33pm, Draco_**: And? It's okay, what are they going to do?  
  
**_03:34pm, Harry_**: The professor is also my guardian.   
  
**_03:34pm, Harry_**: The one who just adopted me.   
  
**_03:34pm, Harry_**: And he said we were going to talk at 6 in his office.   
_**  
03:35pm, Harry**_: I'm stupid but I know what it means.   
**_  
03:35pm, Draco_**: He's just going to talk to you about it. There's nothing to worry about.   
  
**_03:36pm, Harry_**: What if he doesn't want to be my guardian anymore?  
  
**_03:37pm, Draco_**: He isn't going to abandon you because of a prank. He adopted you because he loves you, Harry.   
  
**_03:38pm, Harry_**: How can you be so sure?   
**_  
03:40pm, Draco_**: Because you have anxiety and abandonment issues.  
  
_**03:41pm, Harry**_: Thanks doctor.  
  
**_03:42pm, Draco_**: I'm not saying it in a bad way, I understand. Send him a message and you'll see.   
  
**_03:43pm, Harry_**: My other guardian knows what happened, but he acted as if it was nothing.   
  
**_03:44pm, Draco_**: Because it's nothing?  
  
_**03:45pm, Harry**_: What if I had to go back at my aunt's?  
  
_**03:46pm, Draco**_: You won't go back there.   
  
_**03:47pm, Harry**_: Of course. She said she didn't want to see my face anymore.   
  
_**03:49pm, Draco**_: She's a bitch.   
  
_**03:50pm, Harry**_: Yeah   
  
**_03:51pm, Draco_**: Send a message to your guardian. I was right last time, wasn't I?   
  
_**03:52pm, Harry**_: I guess, yeah?  
  
__**03:53pm, Draco**: Go on.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Remus turn to freak out a little, featuring a lot of love and nicknames. It's Remus POV so the name changed. “love” is Sirius, and “Darling” is Harry.

Monday, 15 April 2019 — Remus's pov.  
  
**_09:12am, Minerva_**: I talked to your son this weekend, I think you should talk to him about what he can and can't do.  
**_  
09:13am, Remus_**: He didn't say anything, was he alright?   
  
**_09:15am, Minerva_**: It just a lot for him I guess. He's scared you would leave him. Put some rules, it would make him feel better.   
  
_**09:17am, Remus**_: I didn't think of that, you're right. Thank you Minerva.   
  
_**09:18am, Minerva**_: You're welcome, Remus. Can I still have him for the weekend in two weeks?  
  
_**09:21am, Remus**_: Of course you can. Did you ask him or do you want me to?  
  
_**09:22am, Minerva**_: I'll do it, don't worry.   
  


* * *

_**10:15am, Remus**_: Our dear and lovely son pulled a prank on me.   
  
_**10:16am, love**_: YOU'RE KIDDING   
  
_**10:16am, love**_: OH MY GOD THAT'S MY BABY  
  
_**10:17am, Remus**_: Sirius Orion Black   
  
_**10:18am, love**_: *Lupin   
  
**_10:19am, Remus_**: Whatever. You will not congratulate him.  
  
**_10:20am, love_**: Oh come on! Pretty please?  
  
**_10:21am, Remus_**: At least, wait until I talked to him.   
  
**_10:22am, love_**: Uh fine. You're not going to ground him, are you?  
  
_**10:23am,Remus**_: No, not for this time. It wasn't even mean for me.  
  
_**10:24am, love**_: For who then?   
  
**_10:25am, Remus_**: Professor Snape, the chemistry professor.   
  
_**10:26am, love**_: Why would he wants to prank him?  
  
_**10:27am, Remus**_: Let's just say he is not the nicest person here.  
_**  
10:28am, love**_: What do you mean? Is he being mean to Harry?  
  
_**10:29am, Remus**_: I don't really know. Harry didn't say anything, but students here don't really like him.   
  
_**10:30am, love**_: Weird, you'll ask him?  
  
_**10:31am, Remus**_: Yes, he's coming at my office at 6.  
  
_**10:32am, love**_: You'll be home when, love?  
  
_**10:33am, Remus**_: Depends on Harry, 7?  
  
_**10:35am, love**_: Okay, I need to go. I have a lot of cum here.  
  
_**10:36am, Remus**_: What??  
  
_**10:37am, love**_: **customers   
  
__**10:39am, Remus**: Oh dear, okay.   
  


* * *

**_04:02pm, darling_**: Are you mad at me?  
  
**_04:03pm, Remus_**: What do you mean?  
**_  
04:05pm, darling_**: For the prank. It wasn't mean for you.   
  
**_04:05pm, Remus_**: I know it wasn't darling.  
  
**_04:06pm, darling_**: Am I still allowed to live with Sirius and you?  
  
**_04:06pm, darling_**: You can say no it's okay.   
  
**_04:06pm, darling_**: I'm sorry.   
  
**_04:08pm, Remus_**: Oh shit. Of course you'll still live with us. I'm sorry if I sounded cold to you baby. It's alright, I'm not mad at you. I love you, angel.   
  
_**04:11pm, darling**_: Oh, great. I love you too.   
  
_**04:12pm, Remus**_: Do you feel better darling?  
  
**_04:13pm, darling_**: Yes, thank you. You okay?  
  
**_04:14pm, Remus_**: Of course I am. You know you can talk to me whenever you need to, even at home?  
  
**_04:15pm, darling_**: You talked to professor Mcgonagall, haven't you?  
  
_**04:16pm, Remus**_: We did, yes. She was worried, don't be mad at her.  
  
**_04:17pm, darling_**: I'm not. I understand. I just didn't want to bother you, it's all.   
  
**_04:19pm, Remus_**: You'll never bother me, angel. We are family, aren't we sweetheart?   
  
**_04:20pm, darling_**: I'll talk to you next time, of course we are.   
_**  
04:22pm, Remus**_: I know it can be hard for you, and you don't have to talk about everything. I just want to know that I'm here. I'll listen and I'll never leave you. Neither will Sirius.   
  
_**04:25pm, darling**_: I know Remus. I love you.  
  
**_04:26pm, Remus_**: I love you too darling.   
  
_**04:27pm, darling**_: Can I still come at your office tonight?   
  
_**04:28pm, Remus**_: Of course, darling. I'll wait for you.   
  
**_04:29pm, darling_**: Alright.   
  


* * *

_**04:31pm, Remus**_: I made a mistake.   
**_  
04:32pm, love_**: Are you okay, darling?  
  
_**04:33pm, Remus**_: No, I want to cry.   
  
**_04:34pm, love_**: Baby, what happened?  
  
_**04:37pm, Remus**_: I was in a meeting with other professor and Harry sent me a message. I had to be a little bit cold to answer fast. He thought I was really mad for the prank and that he wouldn't be allowed to live with anymore.   
  
**_04:38pm, love_**: Fuck. That's why he sent me this message.   
  
**_04:39pm, Remus_**: What message?  
  
**_04:40pm, love_**: “You know I love you, right?”  
  
**_04:41pm, Remus_**: He's scared and I made him thought that I would leave him. What kind of father I am?  
  
**_04:42pm, love_**: Hey darling, calm down. You reassured him, didn't you? You're a great father, Harry loves you so much. It's going to be fine. Harry's a bit complicated because of his awful relatives, that's not your fault.   
  
**_04:44pm, Remus_**: You think so?  
  
**_04:45pm, love_**: Did you know that in his phone, he changed your name to “dad (r)”?  
  
**_04:46pm, Remus_**: He did?   
  
**_04:48pm, love_**: Yeah, I saw it last weekend. He already loves you so much. It's going to be fine. We are going to be fine with Harry. Don't worry too much baby.   
  
**_04:51pm, Remus_**: Uh, if you say so. Thank you love, I love you.   
  
**_04:52pm, love_**: Does that mean I get a blow job?   
  
**_04:53pm, Remus_**: For fuck sake Sirius!  
  
**_04:54pm, love_**: Pretty please? I've been good today!  
  
**_04:55pm, Remus_**: GOODBYE   
  
****_04:56pm, love_: :( 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco does a prank without meaning to, Harry is really embarrassed and Sirius and everyone else can't stop laughing.

Tuesday, 16 April 2019 — Harry's POV.   
  
_**09:16am, Harry**_: Uh, you were right again.   
  
_**09:17am, Draco**_: As mentioned before, I usually am.  
  
**_09:18am, Harry_**: As mentioned before, your modesty astound me.   
  
_**09:18am, Harry**_: Does it feel weird talking to me for you?  
  
_**09:20am, Draco**_: Not much, but since I don't really know you, a little bit. Do you want to stop talking to me?  
  
_**09:21am, Harry**_: No, why would I? I love talking to you.   
  
**_09:22am, Draco_**: You're alright I guess.   
  
**_09:23am, Harry_**: Thanks a lot.   
  
**_09:24am, Harry_**: Can I call you little dragon?  
  
_**09:25am, Draco**_: NO.   
  
**_09:26am, Harry_**: Okay little dragon 🐉   
  
_**09:28am, Draco**_: I said no.   
  
_**09:29am, Harry**_: I know. I can read.   
  
_**09:30am, Draco**_: You're an ass.   
  
_**09:31am, Harry**_: Don't be mean little dragon.   
  
_**09:32am, Draco**_: Don't call me that.  
  
_**09:33am, Harry**_: I bet you know some fancy language.   
  
_**09:34am, Draco**_: I can speak French.   
  
_**09:35am, Harry**_: So fancy.   
  
**_09:36am, Draco_**: J'espère que tu vas t'étouffer avec ta propre bite.  
  
_**09:37am, Harry**_: What does it mean?  
  
**_09:38am, Draco_**: You are really a good person.  
  
_**09:40am, Harry**_: Really?   
  
_**09:41am, Draco**_: Yes.   
  
_**09:42am, Harry**_: I'm going to send this to my guardian, he knows French!  
  
_**09:44am, Draco**_: WAIT NO  
  
_**09:48am, Harry**_: What?  
  
_**09:49am, Draco**_: I LIED   
  
**_09:49am, Draco_**: IT DOESN'T MEAN WHAT I SAID.   
  
**_09:49am, Draco_**: OH MY GOD   
**_  
09:50am, Harry_**: WHAT THE FUCK DOES IT MEAN?  
  
_**09:51am, Draco**_: “I hope you'll choke on your own dick.”  
  
_**09:53am, Harry**_: WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU  
  
_**09:55am, Draco**_: I am so sorry, please tell me you didn't send it.   
  
_**09:56am, Harry**_: OF COURSE I DID.   
  
**_09:58am, Draco_**: Oh no   
  
_**09:59am, Harry**_: What the fuck   
  
_**10:01am, Harry**_: Oh my god what am I going to do?  
  
_**10:01am, Harry**_: WHY WOULD YOU EVEN DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT   
_**  
10:02am, Draco**_: I'm so sorry Harry, I swear! Oh god, I can't stop laughing.   
  
**_10:03am, Harry_**: STOP LAUGHING   
  
**_10:03am, Harry_**: YOU'RE AWFUL   
  
**_10:03am, Harry_**: I HATE YOU SO MUCH   
**_  
10:04am, Harry_**: He has been my guardian for like four days, and I told him to choke on his own dick in French.   
  
**_10:05am, Draco_**: My day is way much better right now.   
  
**_10:06am, Harry_**: GET FUCKED YOU ASS.  
  
**_10:07am, Draco_**: Don't tell me it isn't funny.   
  
**_10:08am, Harry_**: IT ISN'T   
  
**_10:08am, Harry_**: Okay my dad is laughing now   
  
**_10:08am, Harry_**: I mean my guardian.   
  
**_10:09am, Draco_**: I told you it was funny.   
  
**_10:10am, Harry_**: I'm still mad at you!  
  
_**10:11am, Draco**_: Oh come on! In a week you will laugh about it.  
  
**_10:11am, Harry_**: I don't think so!  
  
**_10:12am, Harry_**: I told my bestfriend and he's laughing too  
  
_**10:12am, Draco**_: This is so good.   
  
_**10:13am, Draco**_: Thank you for making my day ten times better.   
_**  
10:14am, Harry**_: I hate you   
  
**_10:15am, Draco_**: No you don't   
  
**_10:16am, Harry_**: I do a lot right now.  
  
**_10:16am, Harry_**: Oh my god, I think my guardian (my professor's husband) told my other guardian what happened because I can see him trying to not laugh everytime he looks at me.   
_**  
10:18am, Harry**_: This is so awful.   
_**  
10:18am, Harry**_: I hope you're having a good time, you stupid ass.   
  
**_10:19am, Draco_**: I am having a really good time.   
  
_**10:20am, Harry**_: Do you have any shame?  
  
_**10:21am, Draco**_: No.   
  
**_10:22am, Harry_**: I'm going to punch you.   
**_  
10:22am, Harry_**: You tiny ass dragon.   
**_  
10:23am, Draco_**: Don't call me like that.   
  
**_10:24am, Harry_**: Tiny ass dragon is okay.   
  
__**10:26am, Draco**: No, it isn't.   
  


* * *

_**09:43am, Harry**_: J'espère que tu vas t'étouffer avec ta propre bite.   
  
_**09:44am, dad (s)**_: What the fuck Harry James?   
  
_**09:45am, Harry**_: What?  
  
_**09:48am, Harry**_: OH MY GOD IGNORE IT   
  
**_09:49am, dad (s)_**: How could I?   
  
**_09:50am, Harry_**: I'M SO SORRY   
  
_**09:50am, Harry**_: One of my friend can speak French, and he told me that it means “You really are a good person” so I thought I would sent it to you!  
  
_**09:50am, Harry**_: He just told me what it means.   
  
**_09:51am, dad (s)_**: Oh my god   
  
**_09:52am, Harry_**: I'm so sorry. Why things like this always happen to me?  
  
_**09:53am, Harry**_: I'm really sorry.   
  
_**09:54am, dad (s)**_: It's okay sweetheart, I was really shocked at first mind you. But it's alright, it was a joke.   
  
**_09:55am, Harry_**: Oh my god, I can't believe I said that to you.   
  
**_09:56am, dad (s): _**I can't stop laughing and I'm at work.   
**_  
09:58am, Harry_**: Oh god. So sorry.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> draco is making fun of harry, sirius is being a good dad, harry can't sleep and annoy everyone. ft Minerva and Whiskey.

Tuesday, 16 April 2019. **  
**  
**_7:01pm, Harry_**: The whole school knows what happened.   
  
**_7:02pm, Harry_**: THE ENTIRE SCHOOL.   
  
**_7:04pm, Harry_**: MORE THAN A FIVE HUNDREDS PERSONS WITHOUT COUNTING THE STAFF.   
  
_**7:06pm, Draco**_: That makes it so much better.   
  
_**7:07pm, Harry**_: It does not.   
  
_**7:09pm, Harry**_: How can you look at yourself in the mirror?  
  
_**7:10pm, Draco**_: IT does. And you know it. Also my bestfriend said I was a “little shit”.   
_**  
7:11pm, Harry**_: Pansy? She may have a point there.   
  
_**7:12pm, Draco**_: Oh, you remember? No she doesn't. She's the only one who can understand my caption in my last ig post lmao.   
  
_**7:14pm, Harry**_: Yup. Can I see?  
  
_**7:15pm, Draco**_: Sure, it's @.dracomalfoy 

  
  
**_7:18pm, Harry_**: I hate your caption.   
  
_**7:19pm, Draco**_: No you don't.   
  
_**7:20pm, Harry**_: I do.   
  
_**7:21pm, Draco**_: Why are you talking to me then?  
  
**_7:22pm, Harry_**: You're a good distraction.   
  
_**7:23pm, Draco**_: Thanks buddy.   
  
**_7:24pm, Harry_**: You're very welcome darling.   
  
_**7:24pm, Draco**_: NOP.   
  
_**7:25pm, Harry**_: Little dragon?  
  
_**7:25pm, Draco**_: No.  
  
_**7:26pm, Harry**_: You make me :(  
  
_**7:26pm, Draco**_: :)  
  
_**7:27pm, Harry**_: 20 QUESTIONS   
  
_**7:27pm, Draco**_: Oh god.   
  
_**7:28pm, Harry**_: I START   
  
_**7:28pm, Harry**_: (come on I'm bored af)  
  
**_7:28pm, Harry_**: 1. banana or orange   
  
_**7:29pm, Draco**_: What kind of question is that?  
  
_**7:39pm, Draco**_: banana of course.   
  
_**7:41pm, Harry**_: Ew gross.   
  
_**7:41pm, Draco**_: 1. Were you born stupid?  
  
_**7:42pm, Harry**_: Yes.   
  
**_7:42pm, Harry_**: 2. Green and blue?  
  
_**7:43pm, Draco**_: I'll go for green right now.   
  
_**7:44pm, Harry**_: Oh! My eyes are green!  
  
_**7:44pm, Draco**_: What a coincidence. 2. Summer or winter?  
  
_**7:45pm, Harry**_: Spring!  
  
_**7:45pm, Draco**_: I'm sorry, are you blind? Did I say summer or spring? No i did not. Summer or winter?  
  
_**7:46pm, Harry**_: winter :( I feel so attacked.   
  
_**7:46pm, Harry**_: 3. How's your life now?  
  
**_7:47pm, Draco_**: Is that a way to ask me if I still live with my father?  
  
_**7:47pm, Harry**_:... Maybe   
  
**_7:48pm, Draco_**: I don't. I live with Pansy for now.  
  
_**7:49pm, Harry**_: And you're not happy about it?  
  
**_7:49pm, Draco_**: I am.  
  
**_7:50pm, Harry_**: My bad. You do sound like the happiest man alive. I'm sorry, you probably don't like to talk about that. So, 4. Brooklyn 99 or the good place?   
  
**_7:51pm, Draco_**: Um, vampire diaries.   
  
**_7:51pm, Harry_**: DRACO NO  
  
**_7:51pm, Harry_**: NO NO NO NO   
  
_**7:51pm, Harry**_: And next you're going to tell me you love twilight?  
  
_**7:52pm, Draco**_: well...  
  
_**7:54pm, Harry**_: NO   
  
**7:54pm, Harry**: OH GOD   
  
_**7:54pm, Harry**_: OH MY GOD THIS PLACE HAS GONE TO THE DOG  
  
_**7:55pm, Harry**_: I thought we were friends. And you just stab me in the heart?  
  
_**7:55pm, Harry**_: How dare you   
  
**_7:56pm, Draco_**: You are a drama queen.   
  


* * *

**_8:40pm, dad (s)_**: Hey sweetheart, I know Remus probably talked to you but I love you okay? And there is no way that I would let you leave. Never, okay?  
  
_**8:43pm, Harry**_: I know, I'm sorry. I freaked out. I love you too.   
  
_**8:46pm, dad (s):**_ Don't apologize, it's quite alright. I know it can't be easy with the way you've been raised, it's okay to be afraid. That's why we're here, to reassure you.   
  
**_8:47pm, dad (s)_**: How do you feel about spending time only with me Sunday? I'll show you what I usually love to do!   
  
_**8:48pm, Harry**_: I'd love to.   
  
Wednesday, 17 April 2019  
  
**_3:21am, Harry_**: Are you sleeping?  
  
**_3:24am, Ron_**: Yes.   
  
_**3:24am, Harry**_: Do you want to go outside?  
  
**_3:25am, Ron_**: What the fuck no.   
  
**_3:26am, Harry_**: WHY  
  
**_3:26am, Ron_**: It's 3am!  
**_  
3:27am, Harry_**: And??  
  
_**3:28am, Ron**_: go. to. sleep.  
  
_**3:29am, Harry**_: Uh fine.   
  


* * *

  
**_3:34am, Harry_**: You are not a strange person who wants to kill me, right?  
  
_**3:35am, Draco**_: I wouldn't qualify myself as “stranger” but since it's 3am, I won't say no to kill you.   
  
_**3:36am, Harry**_: Were you sleeping?  
  
_**3:37am, Draco**_: No, I was having a dinner with Donald Trump.  
  
_**3:38am, Harry**_: You know Donald Trump??  
  
_**3:38am, Draco**_: What the fuck   
  
_**3:39am, Harry**_: Oh, you were being sarcastic.   
  
**_3:40am, Draco_**: ding ding we have a winner   
  
**_3:41am, Harry_**: What did I win?  
**_  
3:42am, Draco_**: The right to shut the fuck up.  
  
**_3:43am, Harry_**: r u d e.   
  
**_3:43am, Harry_**: Tell me about your day  
  
**_3:47am, Draco_**: I went to a coffee shop this morning, then to my school. I studied. Spent time with my friends. Did my homework. Talked to a person I don't really know who thought it was a great idea to send a message at 3am.   
  
_**3:48am, Draco**_: And I might kill him soon.   
  
_**3:48am, Harry**_: I have the feeling that you don't want to talk to me right now.   
  
**_3:49am, Draco_**: What was your first clue?  
  
_**3:49am, Harry**_: :(   
  
_**3:49am, Harry**_: goodnight little dragon.   
  
**_3:50am, Draco_**: Va te faire foutre.   
  


* * *

**_4:02am, Harry_**: Do you want some tea   
_**  
4:05am, Minerva**_: It's the middle of the night.   
  
**_4:06am, Harry_**: Do you want whiskey instead?  
**_  
4:06am, Minerva_**: Do you have alcohol with you Harry James?  
  
**_4:07am, Harry_**:... No  
  
_**4:07am, Minerva**_: Are you sure?  
  
_**4:08am, Harry**_: ugh no   
  
**_4:09am, Minerva_**: Bring it here. You have detention and I'll take care of this whiskey.   
  
_**4:10am, Harry**_: Are you going to drink it?  
  
_**4:10am, Minerva**_: Don't worry about it.   
  
**_4:11am, Harry_**: I'll give it to you if you give me all of your biscuits.   
  
_**4:11am, Minerva**_: Deal. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is a little shit but regret it immediately, Harry is nervous and get a new friend and Draco is not really happy about it. ✨

_Saturday, 20 April 2019_  
  
**4:45pm, Harry**: Uh, my match is tonight.   
  
**4:46pm, Draco**: Good luck!! I knew you were a jock.   
  
**4:46pm, Harry**: I knew you were a git. I'm nervous because my guardians are going to be here.   
  
**4:47pm, Draco**: Ah, it will be okay, they'll be proud of you when you'll loose.   
**  
4:49pm, Harry**: “when” thanks dude.   
  
**4:50pm, Draco**: You're very welcome, my pleasure.  
  
**4:50pm, Harry**: I hate you.   
  
**4:52pm, Draco**: Just kidding. Come on, you're going to win and your guardians are going to be proud of you.   
  
**4:52pm, Draco**: If you don't win, I'll stop talking to you.   
  
**4:53pm, Harry**: Is it a threat? Because it doesn't feel like it.   
**  
4:53pm, Draco**: Are you implying that not talking to me is not a threat?  
**  
4:54pm, Harry**: Sorry darling...   
**  
4:54pm, Harry**: Just kidding! I'll win for your tiny dragon ass.   
**  
4:55pm, Draco**: I'm going to punch you.   
  
**4:56pm, Harry**: Sure, dear. I need to go, bye bye.   
  
**4:57pm, Draco**: Good luck, asshole.   
  
**4:57pm, Harry**: Thanks, love.   
  
**4:58pm, Draco**: STOP IT. You suck.   
**  
4:59pm, Harry**: I do, yes.   
  
**4:59pm, Draco**: Not what I mean.   
  
**5:00pm, Harry**: Sure baby, see ya.   
  
**5:01pm, Draco**: GET FUCKED.   
  
x  
  
_[imessage — Theo Nott / Draco Malfoy]_  
  
**8:01pm, Theo**: Hey, remember when you said that sport was for the jocks and that you would never come to see a match?  
  
**8:02pm, Draco**: Yes and?  
  
**8:02pm, Theo**: Maybe you should have.   
  
**8:03pm, Draco**: Why?  
  
**8:04pm, Theo**: I met your boyfriend.   
  
**8:04pm, Draco**: For the thousand times, he is not my boyfriend.   
  
**8:05pm, Theo**: NOTT your boyfriend?  
  
**8:05pm, Draco**:...   
  
**8:07pm, Theo**: Anyway, he's hot af. He's with me right now, wanna say hi?  
  
**8:08pm, Draco**: Did you talk to him about me? You better not.   
  
**8:08pm, Theo**: Lmao. I just said I was your friend. I didn't say shit about your big crush on him.   
  
**8:09pm, Draco**: I do not have a crush on him.   
**  
8:10pm, Theo**: Sure [picture]  
  
**8:12pm, Draco**: He's alright I guess.   
  
**8:12pm, Theo**: translation: He's smoking hot and you want him.  
  
**8:13pm, Draco**: I do not.   
  
**8:14pm, Theo**: He left with his parents but he gave me his number.   
  
**8:17pm, Draco**: Oh. Great for you.   
  
**8:18pm, Theo**: Do not worry, I'm not going to steal him from you.   
  
**8:19pm, Draco**: He's not mine, and idc.   
  
**8:20pm, Theo**: Not yet.   
  
**8:20pm, Draco**: Whatever.   
  
_[imessage — Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy]_  
**  
9:10pm, Harry**: Hey, I met your friend at our match.   
  
**9:10pm, Draco**: Yeah, I know. He told me.   
  
**9:11pm, Harry**: He was nice but I had to leave. FYI we won.  
  
**9:11pm, Harry**: Congratulate me, baby.   
  
**9:13pm, Draco**: Okay, stop calling me baby.   
  
**9:14pm, Draco**: And congratulations dickhead.   
  
**9:16pm, Harry**: Thanks love! I'm so happy and I'll spent tomorrow only with one of my guardian because he wanted to show me what he likes to do when he's outside.   
  
**9:16pm, Harry**: And the other one said we would continue the book we started last weekend.   
  
**9:17pm, Draco**: Your guardian reads your bedtime story?  
  
**9:18pm, Harry**: Yes.   
  
**9:18pm, Draco**: That's cute.  
**  
9:19pm, Harry**: I am cute.   
  
**9:20pm, Draco**: Please, don't.   
  
**9:20pm, Harry**: I'm happy you think I'm cute.   
  
**9:21pm, Draco**: That's it. Get out.   
  
**9:22pm, Harry**: Ah come on! I was only joking.   
  
**9:24pm, Harry**: Are you really mad? I'm sorry.   
  
**9:25pm, Harry**: Okay, I'm going to shut up now.   
  
**9:26pm, Draco**: Oh god, no I'm not mad.   
  
**9:27pm, Harry**: Oh okay, great.   
  
**9:27pm, Harry**: How was your day?  
  
**9:30pm, Draco**: I didn't do anything worth telling. Spending time with my bestfriend and did my homework. Called my mother, she wants me to meet her cousin. I don't know why. Talked to theo and then you.   
  
**9:31pm, Harry**: Was it okay?  
  
**9:31pm, Draco**: Yeah Pansy and I watched some movies and bitched about people.   
  
**9:32pm, Harry**: I have the feeling that you do that more than often.   
  
**9:33pm, Draco**: Well, people should be better.   
  
**9:33pm, Harry**: Are you bitching about me?  
  
**9:33pm, Draco**: Only when you're being a dickhead.   
  
**9:34pm, Harry**: Does that means everyday?  
  
**9:36pm, Draco**: How did you know?  
  
**9:36pm, Harry**: You're so mean to me.   
  
**9:37pm, Draco**: Poor baby.   
  
**9:37pm, Harry**: ;)   
  
**9:38pm, Draco**: Oh no.  
  
**9:39pm, Harry**: I didn't say anything.   
  
**9:40pm, Draco**: See that you don't.   
  
**9:41pm, Harry**: I'm tired af. We'll talk tomorrow. Good night!  
  
**9:41pm, Draco**: Good night baby.   
  
**9:43pm, Harry**: jwnjwndjdnjd   
  
**9:43pm, Harry**: Chill.   
  
_[imessage — Theo Nott / Draco Malfoy]_  
  
**9:54pm, Draco**: Okay, maybe he's cute.   
  
**9:54pm, Theo**: I knew it.   
  
**9:55pm, Draco**: Also he's always flirting with me and I don't know if he really means it.   
  
**9:57pm, Theo**: Does he annoys you?  
  
**9:57pm, Draco**: Yes.   
  
**9:58pm, Theo**: Does he gives you pet names?  
  
**9:58pm, Draco**: Yes.   
  
**9:59pm, Theo**: Does he texts you everyday?  
  
**10:01pm, Draco**: Yes.   
  
**10:02pm, Theo**: Oh, he's into you.   
  
**10:03pm, Draco**: We don't really know each other. That's weird.   
  
**10:04pm, Theo**: You have time to get to know him, you're not going to die tomorrow, are you?  
  
**10:05pm, Draco**: Yeah you're probably right.   
  
**10:06pm, Theo**: I am. Don't worry about it. Stay yourself. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco wants to kill Theodore, and then he's confused. Harry panics and say a word he never said before. ✨

Sunday, 21 April 2019.  
  
**  
6:10am, Hermione**: Haz? How's your weekend?  
  
**6:10am, Harry**: Why are you awake?  
  
**6:11am, Hermione**: I need to tell you something.   
  
**6:12am, Harry**: Is everything alright? Are you pregnant?  
  
**6:14am, Hermione**: What? No!   
  
**6:14am, Harry**: Oh. Too bad.   
  
**6:15am, Hermione**: What the hell Harry?  
  
**6:15am, Harry**: Can't I be excited for my future goddaughter?   
  
**6:16am, Hermione**: First of all, I'm 16. Second, who told ig would be a girl? Third, why would I name you the godfather?  
  
**6:17am, Harry**: It would be a girl. And I will be the godfather.   
**  
6:18am, Hermione**: You know what? Moving on.   
  
**6:20am, Harry**: What did you want to say?  
  
**6:21am, Hermione**: Ron and I, we are kind of dating..  
  
**6:22am, Harry**: No shit.   
  
**6:23am, Hermione**: You knew??  
  
**6:24am, Harry:** I literally saw you on top of him, snogging the shit out of him.   
  
**6:26am, Hermione**: Oh dear. Why didn't you say anything?   
  
**6:27am, Harry**: I thought you wanted to tell me yourself?  
  
**6:29am, Hermione**: That was very nice of you, thank you. You're okay with it, Haz?  
  
**6:30am, Harry**: Of course!

* * *

  
  
**6:32am, Harry**: RONALD WEASLEY   
  
**6:33am, Ron**: HARRY POTTER LUPIN   
  
**6:33am, Harry**: jwnjwndjdnjd   
  
**6:34am, Harry**: HERMIONE SAID I WOULDN'T BE THE GODFATHER OF YOUR DAUGHTER   
  
**6:35am, Ron**: What??? Of course, you will be!  
  
**6:37am, Harry**: TELL HER   
  
**6:38am, Ron**: YES   
  
**6:38am, Harry**: I can't believe she thought that I wouldn't be the godfather.   
  
**6:39am, Harry**: Did you tell her that I'm your soulmate?  
  
**6:40am, Ron**: I thought everyone knew!  
  
**6:41am, Harry**: Tell her! I need to go, ttyl  
  
**6:41am, Harry**: looooove you. 

* * *

  
  
  
**6:51am, dad (s):** You're awake, sweetheart?   
  
**6:51am, dad (s):** Is Remus with you?  
  
**6:53am, Harry**: We're cuddling.   
  
**6:54am, dad (s)**: Okay, okay. I'm preparing breakfast. Come downstairs in 10. 

* * *

  
**8:08am, Theo**: Hey!  
  
**8:09am, Harry**: Hey Theodore, you alright?  
  
**8:10am, Theo**: Oh man. Call me Theo. Yeah and you?  
**  
8:11am, Harry**: I'm good!  
**  
8:12am, Theo**: I found something for you [picture of draco as a child]

**8:14am, Harry**: Is that Draco?  
  
**8:15am, Theo**: Yeeeees.   
  
**8:15am, Harry**: Oh god, I'm going to enjoy making fun of him.   
  
**8:16am, Theo**: Lmao, I like you already. He's going to kill me.  
  
**8:16am, Harry**: He's cute tho.  
  
**8:17am, Theo**: I bet he is. 

* * *

  
**8:20am, Harry**: Draaaaaco   
  
**8:20am, Harry**: [picture]  
  
**8:20am, Harry**: So cute.   
  
**8:21am, Draco**: WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU FIND THIS   
  
**8:21am, Harry**: You may never know.   
  
**8:23am, Draco**: I'm going to kill Theodore.   
  
**8:23am, Harry**: He said you would said that.   
  
**8:24am, Draco**: Oh my god, I can't believe he sent you this shit.   
  
**8:24am, Harry**: Ah come on, you were cute.   
  
**8:25am, Draco**: Were?  
  
**8:25am, Harry**: Are**  
  
**8:26am, Draco**: Better.   
  
**8:26am, Harry**: The cutest.   
  
**8:27am, Draco**: Okay, stop it asshole.   
  
**8:27am, Harry**: Yes, dear.   
  
**8:29am, Draco**: I need to go home today. My mom wants me to have lunch with her family. Particularly, her cousin. Luckily, my father won't be here.   
  
**8:30am, Harry**: Oh okay. What's your mother's name?   
  
**8:31am, Draco**: Narcissa, why?  
  
**8:31am, Harry**: Narcissa?  
  
**8:32am, Draco**: Yes.   
  
**8:32am, Harry**: Oh dear.   
  
**8:33am, Draco**: What?   
  
**8:34am, Harry**: Nothing! I need to go, see you later baby!  
  
**8:34am, Draco**: What the hell? “see you later”??

* * *

  
**8:40am, Harry**: Come into my room, I need you asap. I need to wear something better.   
  
**8:40am, Harry**: THIS IS URGENT.   
  
**8:41am, Dad (s)**: Is everything alright?   
  
**8:41am, Harry**: NO TIME FOR CHIT-CHAT DAD   
  
**8:42am, Dad (s)**: Oh okay, baby, calm down.   
  
**8:42am, Harry**: BRING YOUR LEATHER JACKET.   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the one shot “The Meeting” to see how it goes


	9. Chapter 9

_Saturday, 21 April 2019 _

**_4:32pm, Harry_**: Ughhhh 

_**4:33pm, Ginevra**_: What? 

_**4:33pm, Harry**_: May I be gay for a minute?

**_4:34pm, Ginevra_**: You're gay every minute of your life.

**_4:34pm, Harry_**: May I be a frustrated gay for a minute?

**_4:35pm, Ginevra_**:... Same answer. 

_**4:36pm, Harry**_: Giiiiiin 

**_4:37pm, Ginevra_**: Go ahead loverboy. 

**_4:38pm, Harry_**: Draco was in my bedroom two hours ago and ughhhh.

**_4:39pm, Ginevra_**: Already Potter?!

**_4:40pm, Harry_**: Not like this! Remember when I said I was going to met Sirius's cousin?

**_4:41pm, Ginevra_**: Oh god, he's Sirius's cousin. 

**_4:42pm, Harry_**: Yes.

**_4:43pm, Ginevra_**: How cliché lmao.

**_4:43pm, Ginevra_**: IT'S LIKE READING A FANFIC AND I SHIP IT.

**_4:44pm, Harry_**: What?

**_4:44pm, Ginevra_**: DRARRY 

**_4:45pm, Harry_**: What is drarry?

**_4:45pm, Ginevra_**: Draco Harry 

**_4:46pm, Harry_**: Oh god please no. 

**_4:46pm, Ginevra_**: Yes 

* * *

_**4:47pm, Harry**_: Hey! Did you miss me?

**_4:48pm, Draco_**: I saw you two hours ago. 

**_4:48pm, Harry_**: Is that a yes?

**_4:49pm, Draco_**: No?

**_4:50pm, Harry_**: Say yes >:( 

**_4:51pm, Draco_**: Yes. 

**_4:51pm, Harry_**: Good boy.

**_4:52pm, Draco_**: NO

**_4:53pm, Harry_**: ???

**_4:54pm, Draco_**: Ah, nothing lmao. 

**_4:54pm, Harry_**: I don't understand? 

**_4:54pm, Harry_**: OH MY GOD 

**_4:55pm, Harry:_** That's not what I meant, you naughty! 

**_4:55pm, Harry_**: Do you want me to call you a good boy?!

**_4:56pm, Draco_**: No! I never know with you!

**_4:57pm, Harry_**: Lmao oh god.

* * *

Tuesday, 23 April 2019 

**_7:36am, Hermione_**: HARRY JAMES 

_**7:37am, Harry**_: HERMIONE JEAN 

**_7:39am, Hermione_**: WHAT THE HECK who is this boy on your instagram's story?

**_7:40am, Harry_**: Draco

**_7:41am, Ron_**: Is he your boyfriend? Do I need to threaten him?

**_7:41am, Harry_**: Why would you do that?

**_7:42am, Ron_**: Because you're my bestfriend, you dumbass bitch.

**_7:43am, Harry_**: You don't threaten people when they date your family!

**_7:44am, Ron_**: You literally told me you would cut my dick and make me eat it until I throw up if I hurt Hermione. 

**_7:45am, Hermione_**: Excuse me, what?

**_7:45am, Harry_**: I don't want someone to hurt my little sister!

**_7:46am, Hermione_**: I'm older than you. 

**_7:47am, Ron_**: Yeah, don't forget you're the little baby here. 

**_7:47am, Harry_**: I'm not a baby! Get fucked.

**_7:48am, Hermione_**: Harry, language. 

**_7:48am, Harry_**: Sorry mione.

**_7:49am, Ron_**: LOL 

**_7:49am, Hermione_**: Leave him alone, Ronald. 

**_7:50am, Ron_**: Yes mione. 

**_7:52am, Harry_**: Hey, I'm going home I don't know when I will be home. 

**_7:53am, Hermione_**: You don't feel better?

**_7:54am, Harry_**: Nah, my head and my lungs are going to explode. 

**_7:55am, Ron_**: Take care Haz and be careful. 

**_7:56am, Harry_**: You won't have English today, dad's coming with me. 

**_7:56am, Ron_**: Oh, great !

**_7:57am, Hermione_**: Not great Ronald!

**_7:58am, Ron_**: You don't think that's great he got someone to take care of him?

**_7:58am, Hermione_**: Oh that's what you meant?

**_7:59am, Harry_**: Lmao. 

**_8:00am, Hermione_**: I'll take not for you Haz. 

**_8:01am, Harry_**: You don't have to. 

**_8:01am, Hermione_**: It's okay!

**_8:02am, Harry_**: You really don't need to. 

**_8:02am, Hermione_**: I insist. 

**_8:03am, Harry_**:... Fine. 

**_8:15am, Ron_**: I have one question, why did professor Lupin said to me that you were a growing man?

**_8:15am, Harry_**: Because I am!

* * *

**_8:12am, Harry_**: Tell Ron I'm not a baby. 

**_8:13am, dad (remus):_** But you are. You're my baby and I love you. 

**_8:13am, Harry_**: nxndjnxjxnxjdn daaaaad.

**_8:13am, Harry_**: I love you too. Tell him I'm a growing boy. 

**_8:14am, dad (remus)_**: Sure. 

**_8:15am, dad (remus):_** Wait, aren't you supposed to be in class?

**_8:15am, Harry_**: I'm sorry I don't understand. 

**_8:16am, dad (remus):_** Where are you?!

**_8:16am, Harry_**: Who are you?

**_8:17am, dad (remus):_** Harry James Potter-Lupin, why are you not in class?

**_8:18am, Harry_**: I'm sick and Hermione told me to stay in bed. 

**_8:18am, dad (remus): _**And you didn't think it would be great to tell me this?

**_8:19am, Harry_**: Oh. I didn't know you wanted to know. I'm sorry. 

**_8:21am, dad (remus):_** Oh darling, are you in your dorm?

**_8:22am, Harry_**: Yes dad. 

**_8:22am, dad (remus):_** I'm coming. 

**_8:23am, Harry_**: You have a class to teach. 

**_8:24am, dad (remus)_**: You're more important.

* * *

**_9:08am, Harry_**: Did dad called you yet?

**_9:09am, dad (sirius)_**: No, why?

**_9:09am, Harry_**: I'm sick and need to go home.

**_9:10am, dad (sirius)_**: Again?

**_9:10am, Harry_**: Yeah, I'm sorry. 

**_9:11am, dad (sirius)_**: Oh no sweetheart, I'm just worried. How do you feel? 

**_9:11am, Harry_**: My head is going to explode I think, and my throat is burning. 

**_9:15am, dad (sirius)_**: Alright, Remus sent me a message. He's going to bring you home and you'll stay in bed, okay? I know you don't like it, but you need to. 

**_9:16am, Harry_**: I know dad. 

* * *

9:21am, Harry: HELLO BABY

**_9:22am, Draco_**: No

**_9:22am, Harry_**: How's the new house?

**_9:23am, Draco_**: Good! I'm glad my mom asked Sirius to help her.

**_9:23am, Harry_**: That's great. 

**_9:24am, Draco_**: How is school?

**_9:25am, Harry_**: I don't know, I'm going home. I'm sick. 

**_9:25am, Draco_**: Are you okay?

**_9:26am, Harry_**: Awwww baby, I knew you cared.

**_9:26am, Draco_**: Of course I do, you stupid moron. 

**_9:28am, Harry_**: I'm alright, my dad stayed with me but the nurse said I have to go home. 

**_9:28am, Draco_**: Is this serious?

**_9:29am, Harry_**: My dad? Yes. 

**_9:29am, Draco_**: Oh my god. 

**_9:30am, Harry_**: It's okay, I have an immune deficiency so I get sick easier than an average person. I'll be better soon. 

**_9:31am, Draco_**: Oh okay darling, I hope you'll be better soon.

**_9:31am, Harry_**: ndnxjjdkd if you continue to give me petnames, I'm sure I will. 

* * *

_9:35am, Minerva Mcgonagall_: Stop worrying, you're sick and it's okay. It's not your fault. They won't leave you for that. 

**_9:36am, Harry_**: I've no idea what you're talking about. 

**_9:37am, Minerva_** Mcgonagall: Oh, so you're not overthinking right now? Give me some credit, I know you. 

**_9:38am, Harry_**: Okay, okay I get it. 

**_9:38am, Minerva Mcgonagall_**: Take care of yourself and listen to your parents. 

**_9:39am, Harry_**: Yes ma'am. 

**_9:40am, Minerva Mcgonagall_**: Call me if you need something (and not just chocolates). 

**_9:41am, Harry_**: Wanting a chocolate is a real need, dad said so. And you did bring me them. 

**_9:42am, Minerva Mcgonagall_**: That's not a real need. Take care of you, I will see you soon. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is sick and everyone is worried.

_Wednesday, 23 April 2019 — Draco's pov. _

**6:07pm, Theodore**: Hey Draco.

**6:07pm, Draco**: Hey Theodore

**6:08pm, Theodore**: Stop calling me Theodore!

**6:08pm, Draco**: You shouldn't have sent that picture to Harry !

**6:09pm, Theodore**: Whatever. Hermione Granger, one of Harry's friend, sent me a message. She was asking for you.

**6:10pm, Draco**: What's happening? Is Harry alright?

**6:10pm, Theodore**: Apparently, he is at the hospital right now. She asked me if you wanted to be in a groupchat where his parents will sent us updates about his health.

**6:11pm, Draco**: Of course, I want!

**6:11pm, Theodore**: Alright, chill. I'll give her your number.

**6:12pm, Draco**: Thank you Theo.

**6:13pm, Theodore**: You're so into him.

**6:14pm, Draco**: Get fucked Theodore.

* * *

[groupchat: harry's health]

  
**6:21pm, Hermione Granger**: Hello everyone, Mr Lupin allowed me to make this groupchat where they will send us updates about Harry.

**6:22pm, Draco**: Hey, thank you for adding me.

**6:22pm, Remus Lupin**: Good evening everyone. Harry's still sleeping but he's stable. He needs help to breath properly, he has a pneumonia not too serious but he needs to stay at the hospital.

**6:24pm, Remus Lupin**: We are really sorry we couldn't warn you before, but Harry stays our priority.

**6:25pm, Neville Longbottom**: That's quite alright, Professor.

**6:25pm, Sirius Lupin**: And I didn't know my dear cousin was that close to my son.

**6:26pm, Draco**: Oh boy.

**6:26pm, Sirius Lupin**: Indeed.

**6:27pm, Draco**: We met before I came at your house, that's why.

**6:28pm, Sirius Lupin**: Really ? Why didn't you say anything?

**6:29pm, Draco**: I was shocked, I didn't know you were his new father.

**6:29pm, Remus Lupin**: That's alright Draco.

**6:31pm, Minerve Mcgonagall**: How's Harry, Remus?

**6:32pm, Remus Lupin**: Much better than yesterday. He woke up once for a few minutes. His system is fighting the pneumonia so he has to sleep. He talked a bit but he was confused.

**6:33pm, Minerva Mcgonagall**: Alright.

**6:39pm, Sirius Lupin**: We've got to go, he just woke up. If he isn't too tired, he'll text you.

**7:01pm, Harry**: Hello everyone, I'm sorry for not answering before. I don't know if I can stay longer. I feel better now except that I'm fucking exhausted.

**7:03pm, Hermione Granger**: Take care of yourself, we can wait.

**7:04pm, Luna Lovegood**: Don't worry about us love, take care of you. I'm making you a friendship bracelet!

**7:05pm, Harry**: Awwww thank you Luna baby, you're the best.

**7:06pm, Ron Weasley**: You better get well soon mate, and go to sleep!

**7:06pm, Harry**: Yes don't worry. I'm going to sleep, I love you all.

**7:07pm, Harry**: HI THEO

**7:07pm, Theodore**: Get well soon moron, so I can kick your ass at the next match.

**7:08pm, Harry**: LOL you wish

* * *

**7:46pm, Harry**: Hey, sorry for worrying you, I'm alright.

**7:47pm, Draco**: You aren't alright, you should rest.

**7:47pm, Harry**: Yeah I know, you're okay?

**7:48pm, Draco**: As much as I can be right now.

**7:48pm, Harry**: Is something wrong?

**7:49pm, Draco**: No darling, don't worry

**7:51pm, Harry**: Oh okay djndjdnd I really should go back to sleep. Take care of you, we'll talk when I wake up.

**7:52pm, Draco**: Sweet dreams.

* * *

_Thursday, 24 April 2019 _

[groupchat: harry's health]

**9:12am, Remus Lupin**: Hello everyone, Harry had a septic shock this morning and had to be transferred to the Intensive Care Unit. We are still waiting for news.

**9:14am, Neville Longbottom**: What's a septic shock?

**9:15am, Hermione Granger**: It's an inflammation which reduces blood flows to limbs and internal organs. Organs can fail if not healing asap.

**9:16am, Remus Lupin**: Don't get worried too much, the doctors are pretty confident about Harry's state.

**9:17am, Ginevra Weasley**: Do you think he's going to be okay?

**9:18am, Remus Lupin**: I really hope so.

**11:12am, Sirius Lupin**: Thanks to the treatment, Harry is a bit better now. He'll be okay.

**11:13am, Ron Weasley**: Oh, great!!

**11:14am, Neville Longbottom**: How does he feel?

**11:15am, Sirius Lupin**: He's sleeping right now but he was much better than last time we talked.

* * *

**1:02pm, Theodore**: You're alright?

**1:03pm, Draco**: I'm just a bit worried about Harry.

**1:04pm, Theodore**: A little bit?

**1:04pm, Draco**: Not the right time.

**1:05pm, Draco**: Don't you dare to make a bad pun.

**1:05pm, Theodore**: Don't worry too much, I'm sure he'll be fine.

**1:06pm, Draco**: You're probably right.

* * *

**1:41pm, Pansy**: Stop worrying, your lover will be fine.

**1:42pm, Draco**: He isn't my lover!

**1:42pm, Pansy**: Not yet, you mean?

**1:43pm, Draco**: Get fucked!

**1:44pm, Pansy**: Oh come on! That's sweet! You're such a red mess whenever me or Theo mention him.

**1:45pm, Draco**: I DO NOT blush when you talk about Harry.

**1:45pm, Pansy**: Strangely enough, I never mentioned his name.

**1:47pm, Draco**: Fuck off.

**1:48pm, Pansy**: So sweet.

**1:50pm, Draco**: What do you want me to say? Yes, he's fucking gorgeous and smart? YES he always makes me smile and laugh? Or yes, I'd love to take him in my arms again?

**1:51pm, Pansy**: “Again”? You took him in your arms?

**1:52pm, Draco**: No.

**1:53pm, Pansy**: DRACO MALFOY.

**1:55pm, Draco**: He took me in his arms.

**1:55pm, Pansy**: Awwww so sweet.


	11. Chapter 11

_Wednesday, 1 May 2019 — Harry's POV._

[groupchat: my wonderful friends]

**10:06am, Harry**: Hi darling! I'm finally home, thank you so much for all of your gifts but you really didn't have to.

**10:07am, Neville**: Hey Haz, how do you feel?

**10:08am, Harry**: So much, dad bought me a lot of chocolates.

**10:09am, Neville**: They were really worried.

**10:09am, Harry**: Yeah, I know. They're taking care of me, how's school?

**10:10am, Neville**: Unsurprisingly since you're not here, no one's hair turned pink.

**10:11am, Ginevra**: Are you sure, though?

**10:11am, Neville**: NOPE NOTHING I TAKE IT BACK

**10:13am, Harry**: What the fuck happened?

**10:14am, Ginevra**: I don't know.

**10:14am, Harry**: Ginevra.

**10:14am, Ginevra**: Harry.

**10:15am, Harry**: What did you do?

**10:16am, Ginevra**: First of all, Mcg deserved it.

**10:18am, Harry**: You turned her hair pink???

**10:19am, Neville**: She gave Ginny detention because it's improper to snog the shit out of your girlfriend.

**10:21am, Ginevra**: It wasn't improper.

**10:22am, Neville**: I saw your tongue going in Luna's mouth.

**10:23am, Luna**: Yeah, it was really great.

**10:24am, Ginevra**: Still wasn't improper.

**10:24am, Neville**: Your hands were on Luna's butt. IN HER PANTS.

**10:25am, Harry**: YES THAT'S MY SISTER YOU GO GIRL.

**10:26am, Ginevra**: Finally someone who's on my side!

**10:26am, Harry**: Did you slept with her?

**10:28am, Ron:** WOW. I DON'T WANT TO KNOW ABOUT MY SISTER SEX LIFE.

**10:29am, Luna**: We did!

**10:30am, Ron**: LUNA

**10:31am, Luna**: That's what Ginny said!

**10:32am, Ron**: Oh god.

**10:32am, Luna**: That too!

**10:33am, Harry**: jdnjdnd good jobs girls

**10:36am, Draco**: What's happening here?

**10:37am, Harry**: Sex apparently.

**10:37am, Ron**: Not for you apparently, Haz.

**10:38am, Harry**: SHUT THE FUCK UP.

**10:39am, Ron:** hm hm.

**10:40am, Harry**: Careful Ronald, because you talk a lot when you sleep.

**10:41am, Ron**: You wouldn't.

**10:41am, Harry**: Try me.

**10:42am, Draco**: I really don't understand what's going on.

**10:44am, Theo**: I can explain.

  
**10:44am, Harry**: THEO NO PLEASE

**10:45am, Harry**: I'LL BUY YOU THE JUMPER YOU WANTED.

**10:45am, Theo**: Deal.

**10:46am, Draco**: ???

**10:46am, Harry**: NOTHING DARLING IT'S OKAY

**10:48am, Draco**: Oh okay.

**10:48am, Theo**: Yeah darling, it's nothing.

**10:49am, Draco**: Shut up Theodore.

**10:49am, Harry**: Shut up Theodore.

**10:51am, Theo**: LMAO okay darlings.

* * *

**11:01am, Harry**: I hate you.

**11:02am, Ron**: Nah, you don't.

**11:02am, Harry**: I do, a lot right now.

**11:04am, Ron**: It was only a joke, he didn't even understand it !

**11:05am, Ron**: Can I ask you a question ?

**11:06am, Harry**: May I*

**11:07am, Ron**: Fuck you. Did someone gave you the sex talk?

**11:08am, Harry**: Oh my god, we are NOT talking about this.

**11:09am, Ron**: So no. Do I need to do something about it?

**11:10am, Harry**: You're not asking me to have sex with you, are you ?

**11:10am, Ron**: Oh god, no.

* * *

**11:55am, Draco**: How do you feel?

**11:56am, Harry**: Great and you?

**11:57am, Draco**: Better now, are you going back to school?

**11:57am, Harry**: Why better now ?

**11:58am, Draco**: Nothing for you to worry about.

**11:59am, Harry**: Ah baby, come on!

**12:00pm, Draco**: Nope.

**12:01pm, Harry**: Please?

**12:02pm, Draco**: No Harry

**12:03pm, Harry**: Harry yes.

**12:03pm, Draco**: What are you doing?

**12:06pm, Harry**: Ugh fine. Don't tell me then, that doesn't make me angry that I'm not allowed to be here for you as much as you are here for me.

**12:06pm, Draco**: Harry..

**12:10pm, Harry**: Do you know how guilty I feel every day of my fucking life ? And it's worse whenever I'm sick, okay ? Everyone wants to take care of me and I don't even know why! I feel weak and useless. And whenever I try to help someone, they just say that it's fine and that they don't need my help. You know what? Fine. I don't care anymore.

**12:11pm, Draco**: I'm sorry baby, I should have know better.

**12:12pm, Harry**: You can't call me baby whenever I'm mad at you.

**12:13pm, Draco**: Please, I didn't know you felt that way. Don't be mad, I was just worried this past week because you were sick.

**12:14pm, Harry**: Oh, you didn't have to be worried.

**12:14pm, Draco**: I know I don't have to but I care for you. And it's not because I don't say anything that it means I don't need you.

**12:16pm, Harry**: nfnfndjxndj okay baby that's great.

**12:16pm, Harry**: You can say no but do you want to come at my house to see a movie?

**12:17pm, Draco**: I'd really love to.

**12:18pm, Harry**: At 2pm?

**12:19pm, Draco**: Sure.

_read the one shot “The Kiss” (part 7 of the serie) to see how it goes._

* * *

**4:09pm, Harry**: Well the movie was great.

**4:10pm, Draco**: What was it about?

**4:11pm, Harry**: I don't know I was busy doing something else in case you didn't notice.

**4:12pm, Draco**: I did notice. That part was better.

**4:13pm, Harry**: hm hm. Your lips are really great.

**4:13pm, Draco**: Yours are not bad, darling.

**4:14pm, Harry**: I heard you moan. My lips are fantastic. 

**4:15pm, Draco**: Yeah, they are.

**4:15pm, Harry**: I miss you baby.

**4:16pm, Draco**: I miss you too darling. Is your dads angry ?

**4:18pm, Harry**: They aren't going to be angry only because we were kissing, don't worry about it. I'm sorry I fell asleep.

**4:19pm, Draco**: It's quite alright, I enjoyed sleeping next to you.

**4:20pm, Harry**: Yeah?

**4:21pm, Draco**: Yes, love.


End file.
